1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a jack which is movable between upright and collapsed positions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a collapsible jack having pivoting mechanisms pivotally coupled to the base and support members, a ramp member journaled at its upper end to one of the pivoting mechanisms and a locking bar removably received in aligned openings in the ramp and base members to secure the jack in its upright position.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Conventional ramp-type jacks and stands are often collapsible to permit movement between upright and collapsed positions. In the collapsed position, the devices take up less space to permit efficient storage. Typical examples of these devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,904,693, Myers et al; 1,817,129, Pierce; 3,178,156, Rigers; 3,386,703, Thumma; and 3,638,910, Nellis et al. However, these devices are difficult and slow to move between their collapsed and upright positions, are difficult to manufacture and are not sturdy in the upright position.